


Loved by the Bully

by iconquer



Category: Black - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, High school love, Hurt and comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, gang members - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, other characters to be added later, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconquer/pseuds/iconquer
Summary: “Taehyung what are you…” Jungkook was cut off when Taehyung pulled him into a kiss in front of his class.Taehyung barged into one of Jungkook’s boring classes just to kiss him and leave afterwards. Then he came back again just for another kiss, then left again. And for the third time that day he again returned annoying the old teacher.“Why can’t I get enough of your kisses?” Taehyung said loud enough for the whole class to hear. Murmurs and gasped can be heard in the background.“Tae…” Jungkook was turning into a blushing mess.Taehyung kissed him again. “You’re mine,”





	1. beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted this story before but i took it down after sometime. I'm suppose to give it up but i really can't get myself to do it. this story is my baby... so yeah i'm bringing it up again. edited some part of it... i hope you still enjoy it like before :)

Taehyung smiled sadly, his eyes burning from the glaring heat of the sunlight as he stared at the broad day sky. His hand clenched the string of the white balloons he bought from the shop just few meters away from where he is standing.

 

He couldn’t find his resolve to let go of the balloons. He couldn’t quite understand why he was there on the first place. But the burning pain inside his chest tried to convince him to let go. Let go of what burdens him.

 

“I can’t, I’m sorry,” He whispered to the air, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “I can’t do it.”

 

Inside his mind he heard a voice very familiar to him, a voice that tells him to do it. He bit back his sob, trying to be stronger.

 

 

_\---_

_“Come on Tae, go for it!” Jungkook cheered from the bleachers._

 

_Taehyung looked at the shot clock on top of the board then shifted his eyes into the ring. He positioned himself outside the three point line._

 

_“Taehyung do it!”_

 

_Again, Taehyung heard Jungkook’s loud cheer. The younger skipped his class just to watch the final game of their basketball league. Taehyung promised to himself that his final game with the university were all for his boyfriend. He was inspired enough to bring their team to the finals so it was pretty obvious that he was inspired enough to make their team as champion._

 

_Jungkook held his breath when Taehyung jumped and let go of the ball into a rainbow shot. The buzzer rung just as the ball touched the inside of the net. It was a buzzer beater shoot. He let his breathe go when he saw Taehyung made a fist pump in his direction. Cheers from all over the stadium were heard.  Their team won. Jungkook squealed and copied Taehyung’s action._

 

_What surprised him most was when Taehyung jumped over the bleachers and run to his direction. People cheered when they saw Taehyung hugging him tightly, carrying him and spinning him happily. Taehyung carefully helped him stand to his feet._

 

_Blushing from the sudden action, Jungkook buried his face on the chest of his smiling boyfriend. “That’s embarrassing hyung.”_

 

_Taehyung chuckled. “What? I don’t care anyway. I love you.”_

 

_Jungkook was caught off guard when Taehyung lifted his chin only to be met by his lips. He let out a moan when Taehyung deepened the kiss. Everything around them vanished. They were always like that. They’re never ashamed to show their love for each other amidst the constant name calling from bashers._

 

_\---_

Taehyung felt a tear run down his cheek but didn’t make a move to wipe it. He kept his eyes focused on the sky.

 

He was the biggest bully in their school. He has minions who kissed every step he take since he was their MVP and the son of the president of their school. He’s famous in and out of their campus. Girls and boys swoons all over him.

 

He’s was a jerk, he won’t deny that, until Jungkook came to Seoul. His life turned into one eighty degree then it completely turned to three sixty. Jungkook became his life turning point. He changed him completely.

 

It was love. A bully who fell in love to the school’s biggest play toy, it’s ironic how he bullies Jungkook but fell in love afterwards. His life became a movie all of a sudden.

 

 

_\----_

_Jungkook scanned the mini park just behind the library. He wanted to read in silence. He silently dropped himself to the given shade by a tree. The biggest problem of a newbie is that, you don’t have friends but you have a lot of commentators or in other words bullies._

 

_His gaze fell on the group of students just meters away from him. His attention was caught by a red hair guy. The guy smiles a boxy grin that is brighter than the sun itself._

 

_“Nice clothes there nerd,” a guy says as he sat down beside him. “But it’s better with this.”_

 

_Then a warm liquid was splashed all over Jungkook. Horror washed his face when he saw how wet he was. Even his books were wet._

 

_This isn’t the first time he had endured those kinds of stuffs. He’s been through worse since he moved in._

 

_“BamBam,” the red hair guy calls, seemingly bored as he walks over to the harasser._

 

_Jungkook hopefully looked at the red hair guy. Maybe he’ll save him, maybe he’ll help him._

 

_“Good job man, I thought you’re a total chicken ass who can’t bully a stranger.” The red hair guy smirked, giving the harasser a hi-five._

 

_The guy called BamBam, chuckled and jogs towards the red hair guy. “I told you Kim you’re not the only one who can do it.”_

 

_Jungkook picked up his books quietly. He figured, maybe the red hair guy isn’t the guy he was thinking of. Maybe he was probably the one giving orders to his harassers. He frowned, what did he ever do to them to deserve such treatment?_

 

_The attacks kept on going for months. But Jungkook isn’t a fan of revenge, he simply forgive the attackers inside his mind then moved on. It’s like he can do a thing about it._

_\---_

 

 

The sky was mocking him. Taehyung was sure of it. One moment the sky was then seconds it was clouded. Next thing he knew? He was soaking wet.  But he did not budge from where he is standing.

 

 

_\----_

_Jungkook sat from the far corner of the library away from the prying eyes of the students present in the area. Then a presence sat opposite to him. He looked up and was met by his newly made friend._

 

_“Jin-hyung, can I help you with something?” He asked._

 

_“I’m here to check you. I’ve seen the video. Why did you hide it from me?”_

 

_Jungkook had seen the video too. It was when he was changing his clothes after his swimming class that three of his classmates entered the locker room and locked the door. One was holding a camera while the two advanced towards him. Jungkook was scared, no, he was beyond scared._

 

_One of the two guys suddenly punched him on the stomach which makes him loss his balance and fell on his knees. Then they carried him to one of the benches, the other one was holding him still while the other one hovered on top of him._

 

_He tried his best to fight but they were stronger than him. Two was better than one right? He’s alone how can he defend himself to them?_

 

_He could only close his eyes and pray that the guy on top of him finished his business. He bit back all his sob while he was being dry humped. It was rape, in a clothed manner. After the guy felt satisfied the other guy who was holding him took charged. He was more aggressive than the first one. Jungkook’s mouth was invaded by a clothed dick. They were laughing while he gagged. It was too much. Then when the guy who was filming them told them that his battery was running low they left. Jungkook cried his eyes out that time, he was shivering from fright._

 

_Jin was like an angel to him. Whenever he’s around nobody dares to touch him or make fun of him even. People always behave every time Jin was with him. Maybe because Jin was a student body member or maybe because he was one of the sons of their school’s biggest stockholder, any from the two Jungkook doesn’t know._

 

_“It was nothing hyung. You see? I’m fine.” Jungkook smiled, trying to show Jin that he was sincere._

 

_“It isn’t sitting fine to my eyes. I hate this harassment and I shall put an end to this.” Jin put his chin on top of his palm, eyes boring through Jungkook’s eyes._

 

_“You don’t have to worry yourself to much hyung. I can manage.”_

 

_“No and when I said no it means no. I’ve already talk to someone about it. It’s payback time.” With that Jin stood up and left not even hearing Jungkook’s next question._

 

_“What does payback time means?” Jungkook asked to himself._

 

_Jin brought Jungkook home that night. It wasn’t the first time that Jin picked Jungkook up to their house just to bring him to his house. He lives alone on his apartment just few blocks away from school._

 

_“And why am I here again hyung?” Jungkook asked curiously. He sat comfortably on the piano seat, his fingers dancing on the white keys._

 

_“I want you to meet someone. Just wait here I’ll prepare dinner.” Jin disappeared to the kitchen._

 

_The moment Jungkook started to play a song against the smooth keys of the piano. He was lost on his own bubble. Then his fingers stopped as he reached the last note, he went back to reality._

 

_When he raised his head he froze. The red hair guy was standing in front of the piano, staring through him. Their eyes met._

 

_“You’re the one playing this piece in school? Tell me I’m right,” the guy was dead serious, his voice too deep._

 

_Jungkook nodded nervously. The guy heard him play the piano on one of the music rooms in their school. When he thought he was alone and everyone had gone home, he never knew someone listens to him play._

 

_Jungkook looked down to his hands that were lying on top of his lap. He was embarrassed. The way the guy stared at him makes him blush unknowingly._

 

_“Oh there you are TaeTae,” Jin showed up. “Where is Namjoon? I told him to come with you didn’t I?”_

 

_Taehyung smirked. “Stop missing the guy hyung. He’ll be here.”_

 

_Their gaze dropped to the silent Jungkook. Jin cleared his throat. “I adopted him so be nice.”_

 

_Jungkook looked at Jin questioningly._

 

_“Stop caring for kicked up puppies Jin-hyung. It’s not good for your health. He’s a filthy being throw him out.” Taehyung looked at Jungkook blankly._

 

_Jin scoffed. “You better treat him nice Tae or else you’ll be the one I’ll be kicking his ass.” Jin shifted his body to face Jungkook properly but his index finger was pointed to Taehyung. “That’s Taehyung. Jungkook meet your body guard.”_

 

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” Taehyung growled. “Since when did I become someone’s body guard? I did not sign up for this shit.”_

 

_Jin glared at him. “I told you no cursing when I’m around! And you’re going to do what I say. That’s an order!”_

 

_“Fuck no!” Taehyung argued back._

 

_“You will. No more arguments. This talk is over. Tomorrow onwards you’ll take good care of my baby.” Jin crossed his arms over his chest._

 

_Jungkook who kept silent the whole time spoke up. “I don’t need-“but was unfortunately cut off by Jin’s burning glare._

 

_“No Kook. This guy here was the one who made you suffer so let him suffer too. You’re nice enough to make him pay so I’m making him pay.”_

 

_“There is no-“_

 

_“Not gonna change my mind. You two follow my rules or you’ll meet hell.”_

 

_Taehyung gulped. An angry Jin means no home to call. Turns out that Taehyung only finds a family with Jin, he has something to call home with him. His heart has a soft spot for Jin and no one could take that away from him._

 

_“Fine,” Taehyung half heartedly agreed. He looked towards Jungkook. “I’m doing this for my hyung and not for you.”_

 

_______

 

A gush of wind almost made Taehyung lose his hold towards the balloons. He made a curse silently and tied the strings in his fingers. He’s not yet ready, he told himself.

 

 

_______

_Rumors, whispers and news here and there but at least no harassment has been done towards Jungkook ever since Taehyung started to tail him._

 

_“Rumors has it that you seduced Taehyung and now he’s crazy for your body. How true is it?”_

 

_When Jungkook lifted his eyes and was about to answer someone beats him to it._

 

_“Jimin fuck off.” Taehyung kicked the foot of the chair the guy was sitting. “I have orders from Jin-hyung to keep away all bastards from touching his baby. And you buddy isn’t excluded.”_

 

_Jungkook was sure that Taehyung appeared from nowhere. He made sure that the guy isn’t around when he entered the library. He’s been hiding away from the older._

 

_“Jin-hyung? Wait baby?” Jimin asked his eyes flew from Taehyung to Jungkook._

 

_“Yeah, mother hen took pity over this filthy shit here and adopted him. Treats him like a baby. Disgusting,” Taehyung sat down beside Jimin._

 

_“I did not ask for it.” Jungkook bravely spoke up. “I don’t like him doing anything either. You can stop.”_

 

_Taehyung glared at him hard. “I don’t need your opinion, until then shut up!”_

 

_“Stop it Tae. Be nice to him before Jin-hyung learned that you’re bad mouthing him.” Jimin chuckled._

 

_“He’ll know if you talk.”_

 

_“You know that hyung. He has ears everywhere. So be good and just do your job okay?”_

 

_“Shut up chim don’t tell me what to do or I’ll tell Yoongi-hyung about your flirting games behind his back.”_

 

_Jimin made a zip motion over his mouth indicating that he’s not going to talk anymore._

 

_Jungkook literally dropped from his seat when someone surprised him from behind._

 

_“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you that much.” A guy helped him stood up. Then they heard a growl._

 

_“Fucking Hobi hands off!” Taehyung pulled Jungkook away from the Hobi-guy._

 

_“Woah man I know he’s your man I’m just helping him out.”_

 

_“He’s not his man. He’s Jin-hyung’s adopted baby.” Jimin corrected._

 

_“Oh…”_

 

_“Why are you guys here?” Taehyung asked as he held the chair Jungkook was sitting seconds ago. He sat beside Jungkook and absentmindedly wrapped his one arm around the shoulder of the younger._

 

_Jimin snickered from his action. Even Hoseok raised an eyebrow but did not comment._

 

_“Jin-hyung sent me here. He told me to pick up a book but I couldn’t find it instead I found you here.”_

 

_“He wanted to use you as his CCTV camera. Tell him later that Taehyung made a cursing comment towards Jungkook and he made his baby cry,” Jimin smirked evilly._

 

_Hoseok pulled out his phone and happily type what Jimin told him. Before Taehyung could even put a finger on the phone Hoseok had pressed the send button._

 

_“What the fuck?” Taehyung looked at Jungkook, his arm still sitting comfortable on the shoulder of the younger. “Tell Jin-hyung I did not!”_

 

_Jungkook nods, his hands lifted to push away the arm on his shoulder._

 

_Taehyung sat up straight, his eyes shying away from the three guys._

 

_Jin came storming towards their table minutes after. “Didn’t I tell you to take good care of Jungkook? I did not order you to hurt him!” he angrily scolded Taehyung in a low tone._

 

_“He did not hurt me hyung,” Jungkook uttered into a whisper but loud enough for the four boys to hear._

 

_“Stop defending him Kook. Did this guy tell you to tell me that cause if so I’ll beat him with my own hands,” Jin glared at Taehyung._

 

_Jungkook shook his head. He started to explain what happened. Jin diverted his anger to Hobi and gave them the longest lecture they’ve ever heard. As punishment for tricking Jin, he ordered Jimin and Hobi to do the same thing Taehyung has been doing. Take good care of Jungkook._

 

_Until then, Jungkook never experienced walking alone on the hallways, it’s either Taehyung will pick him up and walked him to his next class or Jimin will show up during lunch breaks to join him. Hoseok only shows up during break time or whenever he visits the library. Taehyung will show up again in the afternoon to drive him home._

 

Taehyung felt shivers run down his body. He feels cold from his wet clothes. He looked down on the grassy ground beneath his feet. His eyes avoiding the killer view just centimeters away from his feet.

 

_“Yes?” Jungkook bit his lower lip nervously. He hasn’t experienced harassment for a long time and he’s getting used to it. He was hoping that the guy in front of him won’t harm him._

 

_The guy with mint hair looked at him with a sleepy stare. “I’ve been told to pick you up and join you for lunch,”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_Jungkook looked at the whispering students behind his back. Unfortunately he’s barely out of their classroom and everyone from his class was witnessing another rumor-worth scene._

 

_“Taehyung said he can’t join you. Jimin and Hobi were out of question they’re busy practicing.” The guy pulled him out of the room._

 

_Jungkook followed the guy like a kicked puppy. His mind wanders into the depths of his thoughts. He knows this guy. He saw him with Jin before._

 

_“How may I address you?” Jungkook asked._

 

_“Suga or better yet call me hyung.”_

 

_“Okay hyung.” Jungkook smiled strained. “You shouldn’t have wasted your time. I’m fine by myself hyung.”_

 

_Suga let go of his wrist then slowed down his tracks to keep up with the pace of the younger. “I’ve heard enough about you. Mind you, all were all gross. Jin will cry if he’d learn that you’re hurt again.”_

 

_Jin. Of course, “But you said Taehyung sent you?”_

 

_Suga scoffed. “His head might roll out of his neck the moment something happened to you. Since he was needed badly by the president but can’t afford to die yet because he can’t go with you he paid me to join you instead.”_

 

_Jungkook chuckled sheepishly. “Thank you.”_

 

_“Don’t thank me. I’m only here for the money.”_

 

_They passed through a bunch of whispering idiots from a corner when they heard a piece of their topic. Suga stopped first before Jungkook does._

 

_“The great Kim Taehyung was dating that slug face Jeon kid. Very unbelievable,” Girl number one said._

 

_“Yuck the filthy faggot seduced him offering his body and I can’t believe Taehyung fell for it,” Girl number two agreed._

 

_“And guess what maybe Jeon was also sleeping with Taehyung’s friend since they’re all over him.” Girl number three whispered back._

 

_“Only stupid people will believe your stories girls.” Suga joined them. The girls all froze from their spot. Jungkook felt his breath hitched. “But guess what? Everyone who follows and worships the great Kim Taehyung was all stupid. Sad to say ninety eight percent of our school population worships him. Jeon?” Suga starred at Jungkook boringly. “They talk shit about you because they’re jealous of you. Keep on being you and make them jealous even more.”_

 

_Again, Jungkook was being pulled by his wrist. He told Suga that he doesn’t need to defend him towards the bashers which Suga shrugged off. The latter said that some people need to be taught a lesson or two._

 

_That afternoon, Jungkook patiently waited for Taehyung to arrive. The guy texted him to wait for him in front of the school gate so he did._

 

_Tears have been threatening to fall out of his eyes the whole afternoon. Suga thought teaching the kids a lesson or two will helped, what they did not know is that it only caused the fire to grow even more._

 

_When Taehyung’s car pulled into a stop in front of him he made his way towards it. Taehyung grumpily opened the passenger door for him but he did not enter._

 

_“Get in.” Taehyung said. Jungkook did not budge. The older angrily stepped out of the car. “What is wrong with you? I said get in.”_

 

_The fury of the guy took interest of the passer-by students._

 

_Jungkook looked away, hiding the glistering specks in his eyes._

 

_“Jungkook?” Taehyung called out._

 

_That was the first time he heard the older call him by his name. It sounds so foreign._

 

_Jungkook choked out a ‘what’ that earns a mock concern from Taehyung._

 

_“Something happened while I’m away?” Taehyung asked, his voice lacing a tone of concern and frustration. “Tell me who hurt you.”_

 

_“No one. It’s just that you’ll be pleased to know that I won’t be joining this school tomorrow. I’m done with this hell school.”_

 

_“What the fuck are you talking about? Get in the car and we’ll talk.” Taehyung ordered._

 

_Some students started to whisper. Another rumor will spread tomorrow. Luckily for Jungkook he won’t be hearing it all anymore._

 

_Jungkook stepped away from the car and started to walk away. Taehyung angrily run towards him and carried him, throwing him in the passenger seat not forgetting to lock the seatbelt around him._

 

_“You fucking need to collect your thoughts and don’t make decisions when your mind is clouded by shits.” Taehyung gripped the steering wheel while he sped off. “You’re going to move out? Then you think rumors won’t hunt you down? That’s not how it works.”_

 

_“But they’re talking about us!” Jungkook wiped away his tears._

 

_“Then don’t listen to them!”_

 

_“You think I’ve never tried doing that? You’re not the one who was harassed multiple times. You’re not the one suffering. Just stop the car and let me out. I don’t want another rumor.”_

 

_“Shut up!” Taehyung shouted, making Jungkook jumped in his seat. “You can’t let them show the satisfaction of winning. Grow up! People might talk, let them. You’re not the one doing the wrong thing!”_

 

_Jungkook laugh bitterly. “You talked like you’re not the one who’s making my life a living hell.”_

 

_“What the fuck do you mean? Can’t you see I’m saving your ass?”_

 

_“You’re not! You’re only making everything worse! They call me a slut because of you! I’m a good for nothing whore for your whole gang a charity case of Seokjin and the school’s filthy play toy.” Jungkook burst out his feelings. He tried to shut the voices out. He did, but it only gets louder as he tries. He whispered in between his sobs. “I’m not born to be treated this way. I’m not a trash not even a game to be played. I do not deserve all this.”_

 

_Taehyung stopped at the roadside pressing the hazard light to give them a few minutes without having any hassle. He faced the younger who’s crying like a baby. His heart clenched with the sight in front of him. Jungkook pressed his body on the car door almost molding into it, His face buried between his knees. Without thinking Taehyung reached for him enveloping him into a tight embrace._

 

_“Whatever it is that I did, I’m sorry,” his own sincere words send shiver down to his on spine. Taehyung was shocked by his own action._

 

_“You don’t have to take pity on me.” Jungkook said between sobs._

 

_“I’m not.” Taehyung defended himself. “I’m being sincere here. Let me cope up with my mistakes.”_

 

_Jungkook lifted his face to meet Taehyung’s eyes. “You don’t need to do that.”_

 

_“Shut it. You don’t have a say on what I wanted to do.”_

 

_“I’ll tell Jin-hyung that you made me cry and I’ll tell him I don’t like to see you anymore.” Jungkook said._

 

_Taehyung glared at him. “Do that and I’ll take away every kindness I have towards you, I’ll send every minions I have inside the campus to make your life a living hell.”_

 

_“I’m already living in hell.”_

 

_Taehyung stared at him with a hard look. “What is wrong with you?”_

 

_“Everything. Can’t you see?” Jungkook smiled bitterly. “I’m an orphan who lives with his grumpy drunkard of an aunt, bullied by almost the whole of the school population, I’m filthy, and I’m not rich…”_

 

_Taehyung wiped away the tears staining the cheeks of the younger. “I don’t know about you being an orphan or even your aunt. I’m sorry.” Hearing those words of the younger Taehyung felt like someone has stabbed his heart a million times. He’d been complaining about his parent, but he can’t even think of other people who don’t have their parents. “You’re not filthy. And who cares if you’re not rich? Listen to me Jeon…”_

 

_Jungkook stared at him wide eyed._

 

_“I want you to be open to me. Talk to me when you need someone. Punch me when you’re angry. Embrace me when you’re happy. Do whatever you want. I’ll be your friend from now on.”_

 

_Jungkook gaped at him with disbelief. “Nothing is free this days. What’s the catch?”_

 

_“Don’t tell Jin-hyung that I made you cry?” Taehyung smiled his boxy grin toward the younger._

 

_“Just that?” Jungkook pressed._

 

_“And rumors says you’re my boyfriend. I want you to act like you really are. I don’t like my fan girls anymore. You’re the best solution to shoo them away.”_

 

_“In short you want me to continue living my hell life?” Jungkook scowls “Are you insane?”_

 

_“I’m desperate.” Taehyung answered half serious. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“You can’t say no. I don’t take no for an answer. So let’s close the deal.” Taehyung placed his hand on Jungkook’s nape and pulled him into a kiss._

 

_Jungkook froze. It was his first kiss. His first kiss that he’s been saving for his first love and probably his first and last love and Taehyung stole it!_

 

_He pushed the older._

 

_Taehyung laughed, “That settled it all.” He cutely pinched Jungkook’s cheek before facing the steering wheel again and started driving._

 

_“What the hell! I didn’t say yes!” Jungkook shouted._

 

_Taehyung remained silent on his seat, letting the younger throws tantrums at him._

 

_\----_

 

 

 

Taehyung shifted his eyes away from the ground and returned his gaze to the dark sky. His mind counted from one to three, but he just can’t let go of the balloons.

 

“I really can’t…”

 

 

_\--------_

_“Taehyung what are you…” Jungkook was cut off when Taehyung pulled him into a kiss in front of his class._

 

_Taehyung barged into one of Jungkook’s boring classes just to kiss him and leave afterwards. Then he came back again just for another kiss, then left again. And for the third time that day he again returned annoying the old teacher._

 

_“Why can’t I get enough of your kisses?” Taehyung said loud enough for the whole class to hear._

 

_Murmurs and gasped can be heard in the background._

 

_“Tae…” Jungkook was turning into a blushing mess._

 

_Taehyung kissed him again. “You’re mine,”_

 

_Even before anyone can react Taehyung then again fled out of the scene. Glares were thrown in Jungkook’s direction, but nobody dares to talk. It’s either they’ll just accept the fact that he was dating Taehyung or they’ll get a suspension or worse expulsion. They choose._

 

_Jin was beyond amused when he learned about the great news._

 

_“What you’re saying is Taehyung forced you to be his boyfriend?” Jin asked._

 

_Jungkook shyly shook his head then his eyes landed on Jin’s boyfriend._

 

_“Don’t mind Namjoon.” Jin waved him off. “I wanted explanation young man.”_

 

_“It’s not that he forces me, it’s more of he blackmailed me.” Jungkook corrected._

 

_“Either way that’s forcing.” Jin looked at Namjoon. “Joonie this young man in front of you is your son starting today you got it? I want you to keep an eye on him.”_

 

_“He’s old enough to take care of himself on his own. Beside students here are scared enough to bully him again since Taehyung here is his boyfriend.”_

 

_“You don’t know what is going on inside their minds. They might have been planning murders towards Jungkook and I can’ afford to lose my baby.”_

 

_“Jin you’re exaggerating too much!” Namjoon said._

 

_“I’m not!” Jin argued back._

 

_“Jin-hyung I’ll be fine okay?” Jungkook interrupted the couples. “Taehyung made sure of that when he declared in front of the whole school that I’m his boyfriend.”_

 

_“So it was true?” Jimin sat beside him. “I’m not hearing rumors.”_

 

_“Taehyung must have gone crazy.” Yoongi sat down beside Jimin._

 

_Hoseok placed his tray of food in the table and sat down beside Jin. “At least he looks so serious this time.”_

 

_Jin scoffed. “He needs to be serious or else I’ll chop his dick off!”_

 

_Jungkook chuckled lowly. “There is no need of violence hyung,”_

 

_“But that’s the only thing to control Taehyung,” Jin said trying to point out every obvious reason to use violence on Taehyung._

 

_“But you don’t need that anymore. Just ask Jungkook to kiss him and Taehyung will go jelly-o…” Jimin smirked. His eyes twinkling, “I think Taehyung will deny his feeling, but I think taking good care of Jungkook for complete seven months made him fell in love.”_

 

_Jungkook blushed. “He doesn’t love me.”_

 

_“The guy has a fucked up life. His pride is taller than him, that’s why he settled on blackmailing you to be his boyfriend rather than asking you romantically.” Namjoon convinced him._

 

_“And to think he hasn’t kissed anyone in front of everybody before. You’re his first. You know all his business was behind closed doors.” Hoseok smiled happily._

 

_“Should I be flattered by it?” Jungkook asked. “He just wanted his fan girls to get away from him.”_

 

_“That’s no excuse. He’d been kicking out annoying fan girls out of school even before you transferred. If he really wanted them to vanish, he could just kick them out again.” Jin pointed out._

 

_“Don’t be stupid. He’s in love with you.” Suga said._

 

_“Want to try?” Hoseok ducked on the table and close the gap between his face and Jungkook’s but left a space for them to breathe._

 

_“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Taehyung’s angry voice came booming inside the cafeteria. One second Hoseok was lying on the floor wincing in pain. “Don’t you fucking dare touch Kookie!”_

 

_“Tae…” Jungkook blushed due to embarrassment._

 

_Taehyung stood beside him in an instant, cupping his face. “Did he touch you?”_

 

_Jungkook shook his head shyly averting his eyes away from the burning stare of Taehyung._

 

_“You should have pushed him away. Don’t let their bacteria get into you.” Taehyung placed his head on top of Jungkook’s shoulder. “I don’t like sharing what is mine. You’re mine.”_

_\-----_

 

 

Funny how fate plays, Taehyung started to fall in love with Jungkook even before they literally met personally. Taehyung usually stays on the school’s rooftop and doesn’t join many of his classes.

 

Whenever he passed by the music room someone was inside playing the piano. The melody was sad, but captivating. It became his hobby to listen to the song that was playing every passing day.

 

He was so surprised when he found out that the one playing the piano was the guy he always bullies. Long before Taehyung learned about the identity of the piano player, he knew that he had fallen in love. He was trapped inside the piano melody and there was no way out. Taehyung fell in the dilemma of how to convince Jungkook about how he feels. He was predominantly afraid that Jungkook will mistake his feelings as a game. Thanks for the bullying he had done to the younger.

 

Then the painful part came.

 

 

_\-----_

_“You really love me?” Jungkook asked as a tear forms in his eyes and his heart beating faster than usual._

 

_“Yes,’ Taehyung placed his forehead against the younger. “Please don’t decline me,”_

 

_“But I have to,”_

 

_Silence engulfs the both of them. Taehyung started to tear up._

 

_“May I know why? Is it because I bullied you? Did I hurt you that much?” his voice pleading to know._

 

_“Everything between us will be pointless after a month Tae…” Jungkook whispered._

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“I’ve been sick for years and my body was hitting the dead end…” Jungkook’s voice cracked. Taehyung froze. Jungkook slowly enveloped him into a hug._

 

_“I’m not hearing it right, Jungkook tell me this is all a lie.” Taehyung cried against the younger’s neck. “All this time I’ve been mean to you. I love you since you started playing that damn piano. Kookie I’m dreaming right?”_

 

_Jungkook wished that Taehyung was right. He wished everything was really fine._

 

_“I’m not going to lose you, right?” Taehyung sobbed._

 

_“Tae you have to let me go…”_

 

_“No!”_

 

_“Please Tae I know you can do it,”_

 

_Three days, three fucking days passed before everything crashed down like a sand castle washed by the waves. There is a void deep inside Taehyung’s heart, watching Jungkook lay on the hospital bed, looking lifeless._

 

_“He won’t let you see him like this Tae. You better go back home. I’ll call you when he wakes up.” Jin was exhausted but doesn’t show it to everyone. He started to miss classes just to watch for Jungkook._

 

_“Did you know about his condition?”_

 

_“Not until he collapse in the kitchen floor and took him here.” Jin cried. “God I’m a bad hyung,”_

 

_For the first time that night Taehyung chuckled sadly. “He just told me about it few days ago. I still don’t believe him until I saw him lying here. Isn’t that much worse than what you claim yourself hyung? Real or not I still love him as my boyfriend. I’m such a bad boyfriend huh?”_

 

_Taehyung gripped the hem of Jungkook’s blanket when he saw him cracked his eyes open._

 

_“Hey,” Jungkook greets him._

 

_“Baby do you need something?” Jin suddenly came to Jungkook’s side. Worry written all over his face._

 

_“I’m fine hyung. How about the two of you? Have you eaten? Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Jungkook asked when he saw the time on the wall clock hanging in one corner of the room._

 

_Taehyung sat down on his bed side, taking the younger’s cold hands. “You’re the one lying in a hospital bed, but you’re worrying over us?”_

 

_Jin agreed without argument._

 

_Jungkook smiled weakly. “Your hands are warm. Lay down with me Tae,”_

 

_Without hesitation, Taehyung laid down beside Jungkook, cuddling him, careful not to pull anything that is connected to Jungkook’s body._

 

_Jungkook was tracing his fingers on Taehyung’s jaw down to his neck._

 

_“You’re trying to seduce me on your weak days baby,” Taehyung chuckled. “I can’t touch you like this.”_

 

_“I want to go home” Jungkook buried his face into Taehyung’s chest._

 

_“You can’t yet, not until the doctor says so,” Taehyung helplessly looked at Jin who was silent crying watching them._

 

_“But I wanted to. I want to go home and cuddle with you.” Jungkook said with a pout._

 

_“We’re cuddling,” Taehyung pointed out._

_“I want to cuddle in my own bed. Home is comfortable I hate hospitals. Have you heard anything from my aunt? She’ll go berserk seeing me here I hate it. I want to go home.” Jungkook whispered. “If you can’t bring me home until tomorrow morning I will hate you till I die.”_

 

_“Kookie…”_

 

_“Please…”_

 

_Taehyung hugged him not so tightly, eyes having a silent conversation with Jin. They never told his aunt about his condition. Jin specifically told his lawyer that he wanted full rights with Jungkook and his aunt should be kept away from Jungkook. He had enough with the younger’s suffering._

 

_“I’ll talk to your doctor tomorrow,” Jin finally declared._

 

_Jungkook happily looked at Jin and said thanks. Taehyung asked him to go back to sleep to gain more strength for tomorrow and he happily complied._

_\------_

 

 

Taehyung released the tears he’s been trying to hold for the last few hours. He can’t hold it back anymore. His chest hurts.

 

 

 

_\----_

_Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon joined them when Jungkook came home that morning. They even prepared a welcome back party which surprises the younger._

 

_They took hours and hours of playing around, but Jin insisted that Jungkook should rest now to gain another set of energy for the remaining of the day._

 

_Taehyung gladly carried him towards Jungkook’s bedroom. He carefully places Jungkook on top of the mattress with extra care. He flops down beside him afterwards. They cuddled like the younger wished for._

 

_“Tae…”_

 

_“Hmm…”_

 

_“Thanks,” Jungkook cupped Taehyung’s cheeks and places a kiss on his lips. It was emotional and sweet, a mixture of love and passion. “I love you.”_

 

_Taehyung willed his tears to not flow down. He kissed the forehead of the younger. “I love you too.”_

 

_“I wanted to see the first snowfall this winter,”_

_“_

_You’ll see them baby, you will.”_

 

_“You won’t forget me, right?”_

 

_“Shush stop talking non-sense,” Taehyung kissed him. “I can’t and I won’t,” When Taehyung saw the first tear drop on Jungkook’s eyes, he kissed it away, his throat getting dry. “Stop scaring me Kookie. Stay with me.”_

 

_“Can you grant me a wish Tae?”_

 

_“Sure baby,” Taehyung fought the swelling in his throat. His eyes started to sting. He tried to block everything that he heard from the younger. He tried to decline hearing it._

 

_Jungkook said his good night in a whisper._

 

_That night Taehyung cried his heart out._

_\-----_

 

 

Taehyung weakly dropped on his knees, eyes finally took courage to look on the stone that was placed beautifully on the grassy ground.

 

 

 

In Memories of Jeon Jungkook

 

 

 

He cried his heart out like the way he cried that night when Jungkook took his final breathe wrapped in the safety of his arms. He died just after he closed his eyes when he whispered his final good night.

 

After the longest cries and sobs Taehyung stood up. There is still one thing he needs to do. Whispering his final goodbye he looked up at the sky, fingers finally letting go of the balloons.

 

_\-------_

_“I want you to live your life not tied up to your past, to me. I want you to let go of me. Thank you for being a part of my life, for loving me and for caring for me. Keep me close to your heart but please I want you to open up your heart to someone else someday. I want you to wake up one morning with a light heart, full of love. Tae when that time comes, introduce that person to me. And I’ll know you’ve moved on from me. That finally I can see you happy again.”_


	2. new beginning for a new story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn right? You’re not real!” Jimin yelled gaining the attention of the other customers. Jin shushes him. Both had their heart thumping crazily inside their chest. It beats too fast that it hurts and makes it hard for them to breath. The most accepted explanation here is, they missed their Jungkook too much that their conscious mind was playing tricks on them, and it happens to them at the same fucking time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again you can talk to me in twitter: @taekookau4
> 
> DM or anything :)
> 
> i love you guys..... 

Four years later….

 

Jimin and Jin kept on bickering as they enter their favorite coffee shop. They can’t seem to stop arguing which name is suitable for Hoseok’s new baby. Since Hoseok texted them about his wife giving birth to a cute little baby girl, Jimin started to flood their chat box with different names for babies. Then Jin entered the scene. They both started to compete with each other about who could give the best name. Hoseok tried to convince them that they should just pick a name then combine it to avoid further argument. Then Namjoon butted in a scary list of combined baby names from the list Jimin and Jin sent. Yoongi said they’re all disgusting that even a ghost won’t utter any of the names given.

 

Jimin made Yoongi slept on the sofa that night barking him colorful curses. Said Yoongi should have just kept his mouth shut or maybe just slept through the whole ordeal and wake up after the baptism ceremony was over. Loving his husband, Yoongi slept on the sofa with a heavy heart and a boner to take good care with. His kink for an angry Jimin attacked in the wrong timing because Jimin took the honor of locking their room and flushing the keys into the toilet. An angry Jimin means a childish Jimin. Yoongi took an hour and a half changing their doorknob that morning after a heavy make out session.

 

“The baby will sound like a dog with the name you have chosen,”

 

Jimin bit back a groan when he heard the retort of Jin. They fall in line the moment they entered the shop. Jimin stood behind a guy whose way taller than him and his back made him stopped. He looks fucking familiar.

 

Jin noticed his silence but ignored it as he fished his ringing phone inside his pocket. He pressed the decline button ignoring the call of his secretary. He clearly gave instructions to never disturb him today for today is his self-declared day-off after weeks of working on a graveyard schedule.

 

“Jungkook?” Jimin muttered silently hoping that he’s not seeing someone’s ghost after four years of being dead.

 

Jin lifted his eyes looking straight at Jimin then his eyes fall into the guy before Jimin. It’s like both of them were thrown into the depths of Antarctica Sea as cold sweat started to form all over their body. The guy before Jimin shifted to look at the person who called for his name.

 

“Yes?” The guy asked looking at Jimin with a peculiar gaze.

 

Jin and Jimin can’t stop themselves but to gasp. In front of them is a guy whom they know died four years ago.

 

“Jin-hyung tell me I’m dreaming,” Jimin nudge Jin, eyes still locked into the depths of the doe-eyes of the guy standing before them.

 

Jin opened and closed his mouth then muttered a soft response to Jimin. “Sue me then coz’ I’m having the same dream.”

 

The guy looked at them with an obvious bewilderment. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“How… how come your alive?” Jimin stuttered. His hands reaching for the guy’s arm holding him tightly as if trying to make sure the image in front of him will not vanish in a blink of his eyes.

 

“Huh?” The guy oddly stood there. “Why should I not be alive?”

 

“Fuck this is crazy! I’m seeing Jungkook’s ghost and it’s talking to me. Jin-hyung bring me to the nearest mental institute.” Jimin saw the grimace painted on the face of the guy.

 

With all his will, Jin pulled both men into the far corner of the shop, orders completely forgotten. Jin forcefully made the guy sit opposite to him.

 

“State your name young man.” Jin tried to clear his haywire mind.

 

With a dumbfounded expression, the guy cleared his throat but answered. “I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

 

\---

Jin pulled the crying guy into the far corner of the locker room. He just saw three guys beating the poor guy. He isn’t aware such thing was happening inside their prestigious school.

“State your name young man.” Jin said.

The guy bit back a sob. “I’m Jeon Jungkook,”

After that incident, Jin made it his mission to make sure that he attends to Jungkook’s needs. He found out about the bullies and tried his best to make them stopped.

\---

 

“Damn right? You’re not real!” Jimin yelled gaining the attention of the other customers. Jin shushes him. Both had their heart thumping crazily inside their chest. It beats too fast that it hurts and makes it hard for them to breath. The most accepted explanation here is, they missed their Jungkook too much that their conscious mind was playing tricks on them, and it happens to them at the same fucking time.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Jungkook asked not really coping-up to what is happening to the two guys in front of him. “I’m sorry I just came from Busan and I just arrived here. Maybe you have the wrong guy?” Jungkook offered them an explanation.

 

“Jimin, where did my baby come from before?” Jin asked his eyes scanning Jungkook’s face. He’s silently praying that Jimin will answer him with a different place away from Busan.

 

“He’s from Busan.” Jimin answered stuttering to the whole new level.

 

“Can you guys explain why you’re acting like that?” Jungkook couldn’t help but to ask.

 

Jin and Jimin looked at each other. Their eyes having a secret contradicting conversation, one shows complete curiosity and one shows complete shock, they wanted to wake up now.

 

Jin fixed his gaze to Jungkook. “I’m close to admitting that you’re the ghost reincarnate of our dead friend,” 

 

“Oh…”

 

“You looked exactly like him. You sound like him and maybe by now you two would be having the same height. You are the exact replica of him. What shock me most is that you have the same name.”

 

Jungkook fidget in his seat. “That’s uncomfortable…”

 

Jin let his gaze fall into the flat surface of the table. Jimin stayed silently watching Jungkook reincarnate.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Jin said without looking at Jungkook.

 

Jungkook shyly scratch his nape. “I’m new here so I barely know anyone from here.”

 

 

\----

“I’m sorry about that,” Jin wiped away the blood in Jungkook’s forehead. The nurse was nowhere to be found so Jin took the nurse role to attend the wounds of Jungkook.

Jungkook shyly looks down. “I’m new here so I barely know anyone from here.”

“Well I’m here now right? Hyung will always be here for you from now on.”

\-----

 

“Why are you here in Seoul?” Jimin finally asked.

 

“I have a friend here who offered me a job. And I’m supposed to meet him today but I kind of get lost and some snatcher took my phone so I can’t contact my friend. Fortunately I had my wallet inside my backpack it didn’t disappear with my phone.” Jungkook sighed. Brows furrowed as his mind wonders on how to contact his friend. He can’t remember writing down his friend’s contact information so he’s now empty handed on how to reach him out.

 

Jin cleared his throat. “You should contact the information center for your friend.” He offered as if he read the mind of the other. “How old are you by the way?”

 

Jungkook smiled. “I’m twenty four.”

 

“You’re of the same age too huh?” Jin can’t stop the pain from his chest.  His Jungkook died when he was twenty, a second year college struggling to survive hell school until he adopted him.

 

“You mean your dead friend?” Jungkook asked.

 

“Yeah Jungkook,” Jin smiled sadly.

 

Jimin did the same. “You could pass as his clone you know. Someone who knows Jungkook would tell you that you’re the Jungkook they knew.”

 

That got Jin’s mind all worked out. “Jimin,” he dangerously glared at the younger male. “Shut it!”

 

Jimin looked at Jin. “What? Show him to Taehyung and see how he will react.”

 

Jin stood up. “We’re not going to do that!” His index finger angrily pointed to Jungkook. “This guy might break him and bring back the pain in Taehyung’s heart. I’m not going to allow that to happen. He’ll gonna break him Jimin.”

 

“But this Jungkook could help Taehyung to be back to his self again. You know feel alive?” Jimin argued back.

 

Jungkook silently watched the two bickering male in front of him. He wanted to leave but he’s too amused to do that. This Taehyung guy they’ve been talking to caught his interest.

 

“This guy isn’t a thing to be used!” Jin scowled at Jimin.

 

“I never said we’re to use him! Helping isn’t considered using!” Jimin scoffed.

 

“No shit! We’re leaving. I don’t like this talk anymore.” Jin faced the amused looking Jungkook. “You young man please do avoid getting into our way again.”

 

Jin dragged Jimin out of the shop. They walked to their destination with a pale face but kept on bickering on a different topic this time. And when they entered Taehyung’s working place they both shut their mouth and avoided each other as much as possible. They decided to fall into silence letting their mind do the noise. They still can’t believe that they met an actual Jungkook reincarnate.

 

When they entered the office of Taehyung, they were welcomed by an eerie silence. Taehyung was sitting on his swivel chair, eyes close. What made them stopped was the picture frame that Taehyung was hugging. It was Jungkook’s picture. Jin clenched his hands as he cleared his throat letting Taehyung know their presence.

 

“Just take a seat like you always do.” Taehyung said without changing his position.

 

“Did you eat your lunch already?” Jin asked.

 

“Yes mom,”

 

Jimin laughed quietly. They sat on the sofa, eyes still avoiding each other. Then Hoseok entered the office, his face as white as snow.

 

That’s when Taehyung shifted and sat up properly. He amusedly stared at Hoseok. “What happened to you?”

 

“I think I need a paranormal expert.” Hoseok looked at Taehyung then to Jin and Jimin who mirrors the same expression as him. “Or call me an appointment with a psychiatrist. I’m getting crazy with all the stress I’m having right now. I just saw a ghost!”

 

“You’re acting weird people. April fools isn’t around the corner yet.” Taehyung didn’t hide his annoyance, his three friends looking stiff on their position.

 

Namjoon came barging inside the office. His hair disheveled, eyes darting everywhere, panting heavily. Like the other three, he too, looks pale. “Tell me I’m dreaming!”

 

“Shit!” Jin muttered quietly as he approached his husband. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

Namjoon hugged him tightly. “My car broke and I just found out when I’m about to leave. So I decided to take the bus and when I got down I saw him there!”

 

“Who?” Taehyung asked oddly.

 

Jin hugged Namjoon even tighter whispering in his ears. “Don’t mention his name.”

 

“You knew? Did you saw him?” Namjoon whispered back. “Tell me I’m dreaming and we’re all in the same dream. It’s getting me all spooky.”

 

“Hey lovers mind sharing?” Taehyung annoyingly said.

 

Jimin and Hoseok knew better. They kept their mouths closed when Jin gave them a glare. Taehyung must not know.

 

The door opened again. “Fuck I saw Jungkook outside!” Yoongi shouted. Jimin groaned. Jin and Namjoon froze. Hoseok felt like a bomb just dropped right exactly to where he is standing.

 

“You fucking get out of my office now! I’m not up for your sick jokes!” Taehyung shouted. Of all jokes they’re pulling in front of him it has to be the most sensitive on his part.

 

Yoongi stood his ground looking straight into Taehyung’s eyes. “But I even hugged him and talked to him!”

 

“Shut up!” Jimin angrily pulled Yoongi’s sleeves. “That is not him!”

 

Taehyung watched the five people in front of him, his face void, not even a single emotion betraying his face. Jungkook died in his arms, after four years Yoongi came barging inside his office saying Jungkook is alive? “What kind of drugs did you guys took last night? Are you on high?”

 

“Wait!” Hoseok finally uttered a single word. He looked at Yoongi with a questioning look. “Hyung you talked to him right? How come you did not brought him here if that really is him?”

 

“He’s in a hurry. And a cab was impatiently waiting for him so I have to let him go.”

 

Taehyung clenched his teeth it makes his gums hurt.

 

“I bumped into him but I was too engrossed talking to my in law. I just realize it was him when we rounded a corner and I dashed to find him but he was gone.” Hoseok explained.

 

Jin and Jimin mirrored the same expression. They’re sitting on a corner pulling their hairs bickering over something. Taehyung could only understand the words, “they’ve said it!” “this is not happening!” “I fucking hate my life” “kill me” and “this dream will soon end.” They’re talking too fast Taehyung can’t grasped everything they’re saying.

 

“Are you guy finished with your sick jokes?” Taehyung asked them. Part of him wanted to go down and find the “Jungkook” they’re talking about but part of him tells him to not believe any shit this people are telling. It was carved in every corner of his mind how Jungkook died in his arms, how he sent Jungkook into his last sleeping place and how he painfully cried for almost two years.

 

 

Jin and Namjoon were on their way to the bus stop when Jin spotted a certain someone sitting like a wet chicken in front of a close shop. He let go of his grip on Namjoon’s hand then approached the guy.

 

“Jungkook what are you doing here?” Jin asked concern written all over his face. Namjoon came to his side gasping.

 

“Jungkook!” Namjoon throws his arms around the younger, hugging him tightly. “You’re real!”

 

Jin pulled Namjoon away from Jungkook. “I’m sorry about him,” Namjoon looked at his husband then to Jungkook. “He’s not the same Jungkook you knew.”

 

“But you called him Jungkook!” Namjoon pointed out.

 

“They have the same name.”

 

“Fuck this is shit!” Namjoon muttered as he sat down on the floor not minding the terrifying glare of Jin. “This is getting crazy!”

 

“Uhm…” This took the attention of Jin.

 

“I’m really sorry about that,’ Jin cleared his throat. “Why aren’t you with your friend Jungkook?”

 

Jungkook shyly looked at the ground. “He left,” he whispered.

 

“He what?” Jin asked rather loudly.

 

“He thought I didn’t accept his offer and backed out in last minute when I didn’t contact him this whole afternoon. So he took a flight and went to visit his grandparents. I just had a conversation with him minutes ago when I got the message from the information center.” Jungkook explained.

 

Namjoon stared at Jungkook with concern and was about to talk but Jin beats him to it.

 

“How about the job he offered?”

 

“His shop was temporarily closed at the moment since he’s away so there, I got no home to stay and no job to work.” Jungkook pulled a single candy out of his pocket, unwrap it and popped it to his mouth.

 

Jin’s eyes soften. “Have you eaten anything?”

 

“I’ve been walking around to find a temporary job I forgot to eat.” Jungkook sheepishly answered. He was surprised when Jin pulled him up from his seat dragging him to the nearest bus stop. Namjoon took Jungkook’s forgotten bags and followed after them.

 

“You’re staying with us,” Jin said.

 

“But I don’t have enough money to pay for a rent.” Jungkook answered.

 

Jin stopped on his track. “You mean to say you’re planning to stay here until your friend comes back?”

 

Jungkook didn’t dare to meet Jin’s eyes. “Yeah,”

 

“Oh come on kid nobody said about payments so you can join us in our home.” Namjoon wrapped his arm over Jungkook’s shoulder. 

 

“But…”

 

“No more excuses young man. I’m rich I don’t need your money.”  Jin pulled both boys inside the bus.

 

When they reached Jin’s house, Jungkook was beyond amazed. “This isn’t a house hyung!”

 

Namjoon laughed at his expression. “Well congratulations Jungkook. You’re about to live on a castle.”

 

Jin softly smiled at Jungkook’s expression. His baby Jungkook had the same reaction when he saw his house for the first time.

 

 

\------

“This isn’t a house hyung!” Jungkook gawked in amazement the moment he stepped his foot outside Jin’s car and saw the massive house in front of him.

It’s a grand villa lost in the middle Seoul’s busy street.

“You’re funny Kook, just get in so we can eat already I know you’re starving.”

\----

 

 

“Come in,” Jin ushered Jungkook inside the living room. His breath hitched when he saw Jungkook stared at the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. His baby Jungkook used to play that piano.

 

Jungkook approached the piano letting his hands press the keys. “I’ve never seen a grand piano before,”

 

\----

“You have a grand piano?” Jungkook literally hopped into his feet and sat comfortable in front of the piano. His fingers happily pressed the white keys then looked at Jin, “Can I play it? I’ve never seen a grand piano before. Our school only has the normal ones.”

Jin chuckled. “It’s all yours. Play it as long as you want. I’ll prepare dinner. Enjoy yourself okay?”

“I will. I’ll play you a song while you cook.” Jungkook smiled sweetly.

\-----

 

“Do you know how to play it?” Namjoon asked in a whisper but Jungkook heard it.

 

“No hyung. I’m not into instruments.”

 

Jin let go of his breathe. He didn’t know he was holding it. At least there’s a difference between his Jungkook and this Jungkook.

 

“It’s been sitting there untouched. No one plays it except for…”

 

“Jungkook?” Jungkook smiled softly. He noticed the dust covering the keys. This people wanted to preserve the memories of their dead friend.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Namjoon felt the awkward atmosphere so he decided to break it. “So Jungkook there is a guestroom at the end of the hallways, second floor to your right, you can use it. Feel free to use anything inside this house. The kitchen is open you can go eat I know you’re hungry.”

 

He purposely pointed the hallways opposite to where Jungkook used to room. It was at the left hallways. Nobody used that wing of the house except when Taehyung decided to barged in and stay at Jungkook’s room. This happen for the first two years of Jungkook’s death until Jin decided to lock the room for Taehyung’s sake.

 

Jin nods in agreement. “That reminds me, let me cook you dinner.”

 

Déjà vu…

 

Jin won’t deny it. Everything that is happening right now feels like it happened before. The first time he brought his Jungkook into his house, he cooked for him. Jungkook’s aunt used to punish him by not giving him foods, his Jungkook usually said. And now he’s cooking for this Jungkook. Jin could feel the muscle contraction inside his chest. It’s getting harder to ignore.

 

“Hyung are you alright?” Jungkook asked.

 

 

\------

“Hyung are you alright?” Jungkook asked as he watched Jin cried in front of the rice cooker.

Jin nods. “I’m just happy I finally had the guts to help you,”

Jungkook hugged him. “Thank you hyung, please stop crying you’ll make me cry too…”

\------

 

Jin composed himself and looked at Jungkook. “Of course,”

 

“I remind you of him. Is it really okay for me to stay here?” Jungkook asked.

 

“I’m sorry. I just miss him so much I can’t stop myself from remembering him,” Jin broke into tears finally letting out the heavy feelings that burden him the whole afternoon.

 

“Do you want a hug?” Jungkook opened his arms urging Jin to come closer.

 

Jin nods and wraps his hands around Jungkook’s shoulder and cried silently into the arms of the younger. “Tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable okay? Tell me if you need something. Don’t run away from me okay?”

 

Jungkook softly laugh. “You’re not making me uncomfortable hyung, just a little bit curious here and there.” He held Jin closer to his embrace. “Does Jungkook kept secrets to you? I assure you right now hyung that I can’t keep a secret and I can’t lie. I always get caught. And if Jungkook used to run away from you, I won’t. I’ll let you know if I will leave.”

 

Jin cried harder. Namjoon watched them from the kitchen door, wiping away every tear that runs down his cheek. It was painful for him to watch Jin broke. Jin had been missing Jungkook. Everything around the house reminds him of Jungkook. Even Namjoon who took a liking with Jungkook even for a short while of being together had a hard time of letting go, up until now the sight of lifeless Jungkook was still fresh in his memories.

 

“Okay enough crying. I need to cook now. I know you’re starving.” Jin wiped his tears away pulling away from Jungkook’s embrace. “Go wash yourself. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

 

Jungkook smiled then took his leave. Jin heavily breathes out. This time he’ll take good care of this Jungkook. Everything that he regrets not doing to his baby Jungkook, he’ll do it to this Jungkook. He’ll make sure he’ll be the best hyung for this Jungkook. He’ll never regret this day that he met this Jungkook.

 

“You okay baby?” Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin’s waist, back hugging him.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Namjoon kissed his temple. “Let me know if everything is stressing you out okay? I’ll help you take good care of him. We’ll take good care of him got it? We’re in this together.”

 

Jin nodded, happy to gain Namjoon’s support.


	3. meet your past

 “There’s this guy that caught me off guard last time…” Jungkook frowned after remembering what happened to him the first day he came to Seoul. Namjoon raised a brow upon seeing the look on Jungkook’s face. “…he suddenly hugged me! I almost freaked out!”

 

 

Namjoon chuckled. He was sure it was Yoongi he was talking about.  Yoongi told them about it when he barged into Taehyung’s office.

 

 

“That was Yoongi-hyung.” Namjoon told him.

 

 

Jungkook gave him a questioning look. “How did you know? You weren’t even there when that thing happen.”

 

 

“He told us about it,”

 

 

“Really?” Jungkook asked skeptically. “He told you about it? Wait he thought I was Jungkook? Which is I am really Jungkook but he was thinking I am the Jungkook you knew?”

 

 

Then again Namjoon laughed for the nth time that time. It was either Jungkook will get awkward talking about “Jungkook” or he will get all shy muttering his own name but he’s talking about someone else. When Namjoon woke up and saw Jungkook sitting on the sofa staring intently at a framed picture of “Jungkook”, he almost forgot that this Jungkook was real and not a ghost.

 

 

Namjoon decided to tour Jungkook around the house, except the bedroom wing of “Jungkook.” He’ll do that later when his heart is ready. Jungkook kept on asking questions about “Jungkook” as they continue on walking around the place.

 

 

“Yes! I did saw you too on the bus stop. I entered Taehyung’s office as white as snow with my knees going all weak on me.” Namjoon can still not put a word to describe on how he exactly felt when he saw Jungkook. “I really thought I saw a ghost. If I’m not on my right mind I might have fainted. Hoseok-hyung also saw you. He said he bumped into you when he was on his way to the office. But since he was talking to his in-law that time he didn’t give much attention towards you but when he suddenly realize he saw Jungkook he tried to follow you.”

 

 

Jungkook sighed. “Based on how you guys reacted when you saw me I could tell you’re very close to Jungkook.”

 

 

Namjoon nods in agreement. “More than close,” He smiled sadly remembering the day Jin introduced Jungkook to him. Jin kept on nagging him to meet their son which made Namjoon laughed so hard it caused him stomachache. How could he have a son with Jin when they haven’t even had sex before and considering they’re both guys? Then he understood what Jin wanted him to know. Jin adopted Jungkook and registered him as his son not a brother or anything but his son. And that time, Jin was already his fiancé. So basically, if Namjoon will marry Jin, they already had a son. He didn’t question Jin though. He liked Jungkook. There is nothing to hate on him.

 

 

“How did you meet?”

 

 

They walked towards the living area. Both took a seat as they stare in what they think is worth having their attention.

 

 

“I’ve been hearing a lot of stuff about him since he transferred to our Uni. Jin adopted him actually. I thought he was joking when he said Jungkook was his son and he’ll be my future son. He didn’t discuss anything to me about adopting someone. But after spending time with Jungkook I accepted him as my own son despite of our age gap.”

 

 

“How old are you when Jin-hyung adopted him?”

 

 

“I’m twenty three that time. Jin was twenty five and Jungkook was twenty. It was funny in all honesty. Having a son two years younger than I do was something unimaginable.” Namjoon took the framed picture of Jungkook.

 

 

“How come you’re still studying that time?” Jungkook asked.

 

 

“Jin and I were taking our master degree that time. Yoongi-hyung was a song producer even during his college years. He writes songs most of the time if not sleeping. So sometimes he misses classes or not entering them at all. But since he was a son of our school stakeholder they can’t kick him out so he had back subjects during that time. He graduated along with Hoseok-hyung who was also a year late because of his dancing. He attends dancing competitions that makes him miss almost all of his classes.”

 

 

Jungkook crunched up his nose trying to process all the information. “Those guys suck at studying.”

 

 

“Yep. Well even Jimin suffered entering remedial classes before too. He’s into Hoseok’s dancing team. Fortunately for him he has enough time for his studying so he only misses some of his classes.”

 

 

“Hyung what is the story why Jin-hyung adopted Jungkook?” Jungkook looked at Namjoon’s sad smile. He can’t help but to ask.

 

 

“Story time is over. I’ve been calling for the both of you for three minutes and you’re ignoring me?” Jin huffed as he walked out of the kitchen wearing his apron and holding a spoon. He glared at Namjoon who keeps on telling Jungkook stories about their friends as well as “Jungkook”. “You better get your sorry ass moving or else you’re not going to eat until dinner.”

 

 

Jungkook and Namjoon laughed at Jin. It wasn’t their intention to ignore the older it’s just that Jungkook has a lot of question and Namjoon keeps on answering them all. They walked to the kitchen still talking about everything. Jin was happy to see Jungkook and Namjoon getting along without any problem.  

 

 

“Tomorrow you’ll be out to search for a job?” Jin asked as he cut the story Namjoon has been telling. Jungkook nod shyly. Jin has been offering him for help but the younger keeps on telling Jin that he wanted to do it on his own. “I can give you a job you know.”

 

 

Jungkook smiled. “But hyung letting me stay here was too much. If you’re to give me a job yet again how will I repay you? You don’t like me to pay my stay here. I’m not here to be your charity case.”

 

 

Jin frowned at this. “Who told you about being a charity case? Aish, this kid do you want me to kick you out?”

 

 

A sheepish grin painted the face of Jungkook. “No of course not,”

 

 

It has been four days since Jungkook came and he has been living his life like a pampered prince by Jin. To Namjoon’s opinion he’d rather have Jungkook around to see Jin happy again than to think about the pain of remembering their Jungkook over this Jungkook. And to think of it, this Jungkook has a lot of differences with their Jungkook. Namjoon can point it all out, that is the reason why he could tell that Jin took liking to this Jungkook not because of his appearance but because of his personality. Jungkook look alike or not they like him as him.

 

 

“I’ve been thinking maybe he wanted to meet Suga.” Namjoon looked at Jin then to Jungkook. “Jungkook mentioned about being a cool bartender. Suga has been telling me about hiring a full time bartender. What do you think Jin?”

 

 

“I’m offering you a better job and here you want to be a bartender?” Jin scoffs at Jungkook.

 

 

“I’m good at it hyung and beside I’ve sent resumes to some universities but I’ve been receiving rejections telling me I’m too young to teach. How is age a question when it comes to teaching sports?” Jungkook poked his meal. He loves sports as much as he loves his timberland shoes. He just can’t believe that universities keeps on questioning his abilities when he even attached a massive amount of certificates of being a varsity player back when he was a student.

 

 

“Maybe they’re looking for someone more experienced?” Namjoon gave him a sympathetic look.

 

 

“More experienced my ass. I’ve been a soccer player since grade school. MVP player since middle school until university, isn’t those counted as experience?”

 

 

Jin shook his head. “Then why don’t we open a soccer club? I think that is better than you being a bartender.”

 

 

“Hyung!” Jungkook gasped. He can’t believe how Jin was willing to invest too much money on him when literally he’s still a stranger to them.

 

 

“Ok I get it. But you should let Namjoon introduce you to a friend if you really want to be a bartender.” Jin smiled at him. Namjoon nods at Jungkook giving him a reassuring smile. “At least I’d feel better knowing you’re not attending some low level clubs. Suga’s club was more decent than the other ones.”

 

 

Namjoon snickered. “If Suga learnt that you’re comparing his club to a low level one he’ll have your head on a silver plate.”

 

 

“I haven’t said a thing to disgrace his club!” Jin said in disbelief.

 

 

When they finished eating, Namjoon and Jungkook decided to meet Suga. Jin was left to finish some house choir before heading to his office.

 

 

“Hyung what if Suga doesn’t like me?” Jungkook asked feeling a little bit jittery as they step out of the car. They were in front of AgustD Club. It’s a club most idols and known personalities often visit. Jungkook could feel his throat go dry upon seeing the big sign of the club. “This is a first class club hyung. What if I fail to meet their expectations?”

 

 

Namjoon chuckled. “Don’t think like that kid. Suga would love to have you around. Trust me.”

 

 

Jungkook looked at him oddly. “How would you know hyung?”

 

 

“Remember the guy who hugged you? Min Yoongi? He owns this club.”

 

 

Jungkook frowned. “He’ll have me around because I’m Jungkook?”

 

 

Namjoon faced him and placed a hand on top of the shoulder of Jungkook. “He’ll accept you because he needs your skills as a bartender. And about you being Jungkook? Don’t think about it too much. Always remember that you are you not someone else. Got it?”

 

 

It took Jungkook a full minute before answering. Hesitation lingers in his tone. “I’ll try to remember that. Thanks hyung.”

 

 

“You better remember that. If you’re to forget about it I’m always be here to remind you. Now let’s go meet Suga and show him some of your bartending moves.”

 

 

Namjoon closed his jaw that keeps on hanging open as he watch Jungkook perform some exhibition skills. Even Yoongi who was hard to impress was speechless. They’re beyond amaze at how Jungkook smoothly move from here to there mixing and throwing bottles in the air. Even the taste of the mixed alcohols was way too impressive.

 

 

“You sure you didn’t study bartending courses before?” Namjoon was the first one to talk after Jungkook put down a glass in front of him.

 

 

Jungkook shyly scratch his nape. “I have a friend who taught me to do it. It caught my interest that is why I sometimes join them over the counter and helped them.”

 

 

“I want you to start tomorrow evening.” Yoongi told him. “Be here first thing tomorrow morning to get yourself familiarize with the place. Your shift will start at seven in the evening and ends at three in the morning.”

 

 

Namjoon groaned. “Jin won’t allow you to do that to him.”

 

 

Jungkook was about to say something but Suga beats him to it. “Fine let’s cut your time shorter. You’ll end at one o’ clock. I don’t like Jin-hyung being a sassy shit on me.”

 

 

“You’re talking about my husband.”

 

 

Jungkook chuckled. “I’m fine with three but like Namjoon-hyung said, Jin-hyung won’t allow me so I’m cool with one o clock.” His eyes fall to Suga who was staring at him. “Will you be okay working with me?”

 

 

Suga was caught off guard with the question. There is a bit of irony seeing Jungkook stands in front of him all bubbly and energetic. The Jungkook he knew was shy and loves to hide inside his shell. And the Jungkook he knew will never enter a club even if you pay him a million. The kid was too shy to even mingle with other people but this Jungkook in front of him gives him a vibe of extreme energy and friendliness.

 

 

“Why won’t I be okay working with you?” Suga asked cautiously. He doesn’t like to offend Jungkook in any possible way.

 

 

Jungkook looked at Namjoon first before looking again at Suga. “Because I’m like someone you know?”

 

 

“You’re not him. And beside you’re alive and he’s dead. Don’t make it hard to yourself.” Suga answered honestly. When he saw Jungkook smiled at him sincerely, a heavy feeling was lifted out of his shoulders. Suga for the first time that night showed his gummy smile. 

 

 

When morning came, Jin woke up early to help Jungkook with breakfast. Even Namjoon woke up early to clean his car. He’ll drive Jungkook to work.

 

 

“I feel like a five year old kid, hyung. You don’t have to wake up as early as six o clock just to send me to work. I’m old enough to handle myself.” Jungkook commented as Jin waved him a goodbye.

 

 

Namjoon laughed at him as he waits for him to enter the car. “Come on this is your first day of work. If we’ll have time we’ll visit you later tonight. And I know Jin will insist that he’d like to see you and check on you.”

 

 

“I’ll see you later okay?” Jin’s soft smile flutters Jungkook. Jungkook waved him goodbye.

 

 

Just as the car disappears from Jin’s sight another car pulled into a stop in front of him.

 

 

“I just saw Namjoon-hyung’s car. Who’s he with?” Taehyung asked as he steps out of the car. Jimin followed him second later.

 

 

Jin paled. “He’s with a friend.

 

 

“You okay hyung? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Taehyung asked.

 

 

“I’m fine.” Jin tried his best not to stutter.  He ushered Taehyung and Jimin inside. When Taehyung excuse himself to the toilet, Jin immediately pulled Jimin to his side. “What the fuck! You should have told me you’re going to visit.”

 

 

“We always come here unannounced hyung.” Jimin looked at him weirdly.

 

 

Jin sighed. “Good thing you just missed Jungkook.”

 

 

Jimin stood there dumbfounded. “Missed who?”

 

 

“Jungkook was here. He’s staying with us.” Jin whispered harshly. “Didn’t Yoongi tell you? Jungkook has his shift on AgustD starting today.”

 

 

“What!” Jimin whispered-yelled.

 

 

“You’re acting all weird again hyung. What’s with all the whispering?” Taehyung showed up when Jin was about to answer Jimin. Then Taehyung stopped on his tracks when something caught his eyes. His brows furrowed in an instant. His accusing glare landed at Jin. “Timberland boots?”

 

 

Then Jin gulped. He remembered Jungkook’s timberlands that were sitting just beside the door. His palms broke into sweat.

 

 

Taehyung walked over to the timberlands. “Why is it here hyung? Didn’t I tell you to not touch Jungkook’s things?” He picked up the timberlands and started to climb upstairs going to Jungkook’s room.

 

 

“Hyung is that Jungkook’s timberland?” Jimin whispered when Taehyung was out.

 

 

Jin sighed heavily. “Jungkook wears timberlands too. For odd reason he went out using his other shoes this morning.” The stress of hiding Jungkook away from Taehyung started to take a toll over Jin.

 

 

Taehyung stormed towards Jin, face showing confusion. “Hyung this isn’t Jungkook’s timberlands is it? His shoes were there! I swear!”

 

 

Jimin gulped. “Are you sure?”

 

 

“Yes!” Taehyung showed him a photo. “See! I took a picture just in case you won’t believe me. This shoe was worn out. Is this yours?” His attention was to the sweating Jin. “Hyung this isn’t even your size not even Namjoon-hyung.”

 

 

“I… Tae… That…” Jin stuttered not finding a good excuse. The only thing that broke the intensity of the moment was the noise coming from Jin’s phone. Thankfully, it was Namjoon.

 

 

He excused himself and hurriedly answered the phone. “Joonie! You need to get here as fast as you can!”

 

 

**_“Why? Is something wrong honey?”_ **

 

 

“Taehyung is here!”

 

 

_**“What? Shit I’m coming home. And here I thought I’d join Jungkook for a while. I’d be there.”** _

 

 

Jin ended the call. When he returned to the living room, Taehyung and Jimin was arguing about something. Timberland long forgotten, Jimin must have tried to divert Taehyung’s attention.

 

 

“Oh hyung!” Taehyung smiled at him excitedly. “Hoseok-hyung said he’d be free today.”

 

 

“That is cool then. Let’s plan a get together then.” Jin breathes in relief, but paled afterwards.

 

 

“Let’s go to AgustD.” Taehyung cheerfully skipped towards Jin pulling his hands. “I’ve never been there since last month. I’ve been busy as fuck.”

 

 

Jimin opened his mouth then close it then opened it again. Both him and Jin tried to make up excuses but seeing how excited Taehyung was, makes it harder for them to stop the younger from getting what he wanted.

 

 

“Tae let’s just call Yoongi to join us here.” Jin pinched in.

 

 

Taehyung frowned. “I like to go to AgustD if you don’t like to join me I can go there on my own.”

 

 

Jin and Jimin tried every attempt they could get to stop Taehyung from going to AgustD but failed. Hoseok, as innocent as a new born baby agreed to Taehyung. Hoseok received a glare from Jimin and Jin.

 

 

“What? I just came here!” Hoseok said.

 

 

“They’re acting weird again hyung.” Taehyung sat in front of the piano. Then he noticed something again. He glared at the fingerprints against the dusty keys of the piano indicating someone touched it. Usually Jin covers the piano but never touch the keys of it. “Who the hell touched Jungkook’s piano?” Taehyung roared in anger.

 

 

Jin and Jimin glanced at each other.

 

 

“I kind of miss playing it…” Jin tried to keep his façade calm.

 

 

Taehyung looked at him with disbelief. “I thought we agreed that no one will touch it again?”

 

 

Jin scoffed. “Come on Taehyung, do you really think that is what Jungkook want? He loves that piano so much he’ll never like it to rust just because we wanted to preserve his memories.”

 

 

“What’s gotten to you hyung? You were fine before with not touching the piano.” Taehyung looks defeated.

 

 

Hoseok interrupts them by stepping on the middle. “Let’s just drop the topic okay? Jungkook will never like to see you both arguing because of him. Let’s go to AgustD I missed Yoongi-hyung already.”

 

 

Then a panting Namjoon came. “We’re heading to AgustD? I just came from there!”

 

 

Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung looked at him accusingly. Hoseok was the first to talk sounding very offended.

 

 

“You just came from there? You didn’t even have the heart to invite us?”

 

 

Namjoon sighed as he glanced at his pale husband. He knew what the problem is and he knew he can’t stop it. “Can’t we go to another place?”

 

 

“No. I want to go there!” Taehyung answered pleadingly. “Hyung I haven’t been there since last month I miss the place so much.”

 

 

Jimin nudged Jin. “Say something hyung.” He whispered.

 

 

“We can’t stop Taehyung from getting what he wants. Let’s just hope he’ll never see Jungkook around.” Jin said. The reality of his statement was down to zero. Jungkook was accepted as a bartender meaning he’ll be staying behind the counter where Taehyung usually loves to stay whenever he visits the place. “Oh damn it! Why am I facing such shit early in the morning?”

 

 

Jimin and Jin tailed Taehyung as they walked inside the club. Hoseok keeps on talking to Taehyung oblivious to what is happening. Namjoon hides away his glares towards Hoseok. If not with Hoseok’s help Taehyung mustn’t have won the argument in going to the club.

 

 

Jin, Jimin and Namjoon stiffly stood behind Taehyung when the latter suddenly stopped from walking.

 

 

Taehyung smile faltered then horror flashed through his eyes. “Is that…”

 

 

Namjoon and Jin prepared themselves from Taehyung’s rant as they follow where the latter gaze. Jimin had his mouth hanging open when he saw what Taehyung saw.

 

 

“Hyung tell me I’m not seeing what I’m seeing right now.” Taehyung muttered lowly. Hoseok had his breath caught out in his lungs. “This is fucking crazy!”

 

 

“You should have warned me about hyung being lightweight…” Jungkook grunted as he tried to pull Yoongi one more time. He’d been trying to put Yoongi on top of the counter stool for a minute now. It irritates the hell out of him when Chanyeol keeps on laughing at him instead of helping him. “…hyung stop laughing and help me!”

 

 

Chanyeol let out a snort in the middle of laughing. “This is hilarious!”

 

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, half of Yoongi’s body now resting on the stool. “I’m glad you find it hilarious. I swear once Yoongi-hyung sober up I’m going to tell him you didn’t do a thing to help me.”

 

 

Chanyeol waved him off. Jungkook and Chanyeol were trying different combination of alcohols when Yoongi decided to show up and join them. Yoongi sat there silently watching the two but when he saw the blue crystal like liquid Jungkook had poured, he instantly grabbed it and drinks it like a thirsty mad man. Chanyeol tried to stop him saying it was seventy percent alcohol but Yoongi just shrugged him off answering it looks like marshmallows in a liquid form. After a minute or so Jungkook watched Yoongi fall out of his seat in pure horror. 

 

 

“I heard him say it won’t hurt him.” Chanyeol giggled. “Then again knowing Yoongi’s relationship with alcohol…”

 

 

“Stop being useless there and help me put Yoongi up!” Jungkook growled.

 

 

“What the fuck! I’m your hyung!” Chanyeol had been complaining how Jungkook mistreats him. 

 

 

Jungkook snorts. “Right now I don’t care. Now be useful enough hyung and help me.”

 

 

“Someone should teach you a lesson kid. Where are your parents?” Chanyeol unbelievingly gasped at Jungkook.

 

 

“They’re in Busan playing rock paper and scissor. Now hyung are you going to help me or not?” Jungkook was about to pull Yoongi again when something caught his attention. His frown morphed into a grin, his hand left Yoongi’s torso as he waved at Jin and Namjoon who was standing at the entrance. A loud thud was heard and a loud scream follows.

 

 

“What is happening here?” Jimin asked, he stood at his husband’s side in a hurry.

 

 

“Ask Jungkook.” Chanyeol answered with an innocent smile.

 

 

“I’ll hear your explanations later now help me.” Jimin placed his arms around Yoongi’s shoulders as he guide him up into a sitting position. Chanyeol bit back his laugh when he saw the glare of Jimin. “Hyung help me up!” Jimin barked at Chanyeol.

 

 

Jungkook stepped back allowing Chanyeol and Jimin to move freely. They dragged Yoongi into the nearby sofa and laid him there.

 

 

“Jungkook what happened?” Jin asked. His initial shocked now replaced with worry as he looked over to Yoongi.

 

 

“We’ve been trying different alcohol combination when Yoongi-hyung drunk one of it. He passed out. If I know he’s a lightweight I could have stopped him from drinking it.” Jungkook glared at Chanyeol.

 

 

“Chill man at least now you know.”

 

 

Jimin pushed Chanyeol hard enough to send the guy flying into the next table. “You better make sure Yoongi will sober up until lunch before I kill you!” Chanyeol laughed out then walked out to the kitchen to grab some cold water.

 

 

“Ouch!”

 

 

“Taehyung!”

 

 

It was Namjoon who saw it coming. Taehyung pushed Jungkook against the counter, trapping him. From the look of it Jungkook must have been pushed hard as his face shows pain and confusion.

 

 

“You’re not real. Tell me!” Taehyung shouted angrily at Jungkook.

 

 

Namjoon tried to pull him off the younger. “Taehyung let him go.”

 

 

Taehyung’s hand flew to Jungkook’s neck gripping it making the younger chocked. “You better tell me it was all a bad joke.” His voice dripping venom as he watch the other guy squirm under his glare. “Don’t play shit on me you fucker. Who told you to dress up like Jungkook? And you have the decency to use his name?”

 

 

“Taehyung let him go!” Jin shouted frantically.

 

 

The glare in Taehyung’s eyes were scary it made them stopped. “Tell me who this guy is before I kill him.”

 

 

“Please let me go…” Jungkook uttered helplessly. He was struggling for his lungs to be filled with air. The hand of Taehyung keeps on gripping his neck tighter. “Please.”

 

 

Taehyung shoved him harder against the counter. “You think acting as Jungkook is a good idea? I will kill you, you damn shit.”

 

 

Jungkook was thrown harshly into the cold floor, breathing ragged as he cries in pain. Jin was about to approached him but was stopped by a ranging Taehyung.

 

 

“Is this the Jungkook you’ve been talking about?” A tinged of humor laced into the voice of Taehyung. “How could you believe him? He can be a swindler for all we know.”

 

 

Hoseok yanked Taehyung away from Jungkook when he saw him approached Jungkook again. “Taehyung, will you calm down for a moment?”

 

 

Namjoon made his way to help Jungkook. “Jungkook are you okay?” His arms spread around the torso of the younger protectively.

 

 

“I’m fine hyung,” Jungkook gasped out.

 

 

“You seriously believe him?” Taehyung shouted angrily. “Get him out of here! Who paid you to do this you bastard?” Jimin helped Hoseok to hold Taehyung into place when the younger started to lashed forward again.  “Let me go! I’m going to kill him. Jungkook isn’t a joke! Get off me I’ll kill him.”

 

 

Taehyung isn’t listening when Jin tries to calm him down. Namjoon didn’t expect it when Jungkook pushed him off and run out of the club without looking back. Taehyung caught a glimpse of pain and anguished that masked the face of the younger.

 

 

Namjoon stood up and approached Taehyung. His hands shaking from anger, Jin gasped in horror when Namjoon throws a punch on Taehyung’s stomach. “Do you know how to pray? You better start praying now Kim Taehyung. If something bad will happen to Jungkook heaven forbid I’ll see you in hell.” With that he hurriedly stepped out of the club to search for Jungkook. Jimin and Hoseok followed him leaving Jin and Taehyung behind.

 

 

 

“Why did you do that Tae?” Jin asked weakly. “He doesn’t deserve that.”

 

 

Taehyung snorts, different emotions flickering in his eyes. “That guy isn’t Jungkook. Don’t tell me you fell into his trap? He could have been fooling you hyung.”

 

 

Jin slapped him hard across the cheek. “He isn’t Jungkook that you knew. He’s Jungkook that you’re about to know. You could have at least given him a chance to introduce himself.” Jin angrily shouted at Taehyung.

 

 

“This is unbelievable,” Taehyung laugh crazily. “Wonderful hyung I know you misses Jungkook so much but having someone to act and look like Jungkook is not counted as a solution.”

 

 

The mockery was there, Jin thought. But the pain and longing was there too. Taehyung had a conflicting aura around him right now. He was frozen on the spot when he first saw Jungkook awhile ago. Jin thought he’d go and hugged him not go and hurt him. Jin didn’t expect anything like this to happen. He should have tried harder to stop Taehyung from going to the club.

 

 

Yoongi’s soft grunt pulled Jin out of his thoughts. “Jungkook what the hell is that drink?” Jin looked over to his shoulder. Taehyung’s head turned in the same direction. “Whoa when did you guys arrive? Where is Jungkook?”

 

 

Taehyung raised his delicate eyebrow. “You’re having fun with that swindler hyung?”

 

 

Yoongi raised his head from the sofa and shifted into a sitting position. “Swindler?”

 

 

“The guy who acts as Jungkook.” Taehyung spat.

 

 

“Jungkook is a swindler?” Yoongi asked to Jin. “Care to explain me.”

 

 

Jin shook his head. “Taehyung misinterpret it,”

 

 

“I misinterpret it?” Taehyung was beyond annoyed that much was easy to read in his face. “Jungkook died in my arms hyung. It doesn’t need evidence for you to believe he was dead for your years and you want to believe he rose again? That guy must have undergone some operations to make his face look like Jungkook. Someone must have paid him to do it.”

 

 

Jin had enough but before he could talk Yoongi interrupted him.

 

 

“Taehyung what kind of bullshit are you talking about? Did we question you when Baekhyun suddenly showed up in your office claiming he was your long lost twin when in reality he was not? What I mean to say is you guys look almost exactly alike and act the same. Did we react the way you’re reacting right now?”

 

 

Taehyung looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 

 

“I’ve spent a short time with the new Jungkook and I must tell they’re two different people. That Jungkook was too bold and ungrateful shit he even refuses to call Chanyeol a hyung. Our Jungkook isn’t like that. He’s too shy to even enter a club. Do you get what I mean?”

 

 

Taehyung found himself sitting in one of the stools. He buried his face into his palms. “This is all a bad dream Taehyung you need to wake up now…”

 

 

Jin fished his phone out of his pocket when it started ringing. “Honey did you find him?” Emergency alarms started to ring inside his head when Namjoon said he can’t find Jungkook anywhere. They even asked people but they said they didn’t saw a guy that matches their description. Namjoon even used the old photo of “Jungkook” in his phone to show people around. “Have you tried our house?” Again Namjoon said that Jimin went there but he’s not there. “Goddamnit Namjoon don’t stop looking until you found him got it? Try the bus station, the train station and the police station. Asked them for a CCTV footage you should find him somewhere.”

 

 

Jin breathes out and breathes in. Jungkook isn’t missing he’s just somewhere cooling his head off. He chanted it inside his head like a mantra. He’ll be back later tonight because he’ll have his first shift tonight.

 

 

“Suga why are you calling Jungkook when he’s…oh…” Chanyeol who was holding Jungkook’s phone looked at Yoongi then to Jin. His eyes fell to Taehyung who was busy sulking at the stool beside the counter.  “Shit.”

 

 

Chanyeol knew the short history of Taehyung and Jungkook. He’s awkward around the new Jungkook at first but spending hours with him makes him realized that he’s not facing the same Jungkook as before. “Something happened here. Taehyung did you do something wrong?”

 

 

“With the loud commotion that happened I’m too amused to know that you didn’t hear Taehyung shouting ‘I’ll kill him’” Jin answered mockingly.

 

 

“What the fuck Taehyung?” Yoongi stood up wobbly. “You better tell me I heard wrong. Why did you do that?”

 

 

“That isn’t Jungkook stop worrying about that guy!” Taehyung angrily shouted.

 

 

“He isn’t Jungkook. Fucked it, He’s not the same person you knew!” Yoongi argued back.

 

 

“Oh shit. You thought he’s Jungkook? Which is he really is Jungkook but not the Jungkook you knew.” Chanyeol said in a flip top manner, Jin glared at him. “That isn’t the Jungkook you knew Tae. That was Jungkook who just came from Busan searching for a job here in Seoul.”

 

 

“He came from where?” Taehyung glared at Chanyeol.

 

 

“Busan?”

 

 

“Does that even make sense to you hyung? What a big coincidence could it be?” Taehyung pointed it out. “Someone might have paid him to act.”

 

 

Jin couldn’t stop himself when he punched Taehyung across the cheek. “Say that one more time. I’ll make sure I’ll be the one you’ll meet in hell first.”

 

 

Yoongi dialed Jimin’s number. “Did you find him?” His blood runs cold when he heard the answer. “He was what?”

 

 

Jin pulled the phone away from Yoongi and pressed it against his ears. “Jimin tell me what happened?”

 

 

_“Hyung we’re at the police station. We’re watching a footage where Jungkook was shoved inside a car and was taken away. The police are trying to track down the owner of the car.”_

 

“This is not happening.” He glared at Taehyung. “Wait I heard something what did they say?”

 

 

_“Park fucking Bogum. Taehyung knows the guy.”_

 

“Make yourself useful Taehyung. Call Bogum,” Jin ordered Taehyung. He pressed the phone closer to his ears trying to listen to the police who was talking.

 

 

“Why would I call him?” Taehyung asked annoyingly. Bogum isn’t the friendly type of a person. He owns the biggest syndicate in the country and is feared by everyone. And how was he related to what is happening right now?

 

 

 “He has Jungkook.” Jin muttered silently still listening to the police.

 

 

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “He must have been the one who’s behind this. Come to think of it he’s been broken hearted since I started to date Jungkook and he’s been the happiest man alive when Jungkook died. Maybe he was messing behind my back again.”

 

 

When Taehyung landed to the floor with a loud thud he almost forgot how to breathe. The pain he felt in his jaw hurts like hell.

 

 

“Is that enough to shut you up?” Yoongi loomed over him. He throws another phone to Taehyung. “Call Bogum and tell him to give back Jungkook.”

 

 

Taehyung massage his aching jaw with frustration. “Why are you so worked up with this Jungkook?” When Yoongi was about to punch him again, Taehyung crossed his arms in front of his face shielding it.

 

 

“Call him before Satan starts to complain about hell being full with stupid souls. I will send you to hell along with Bogum if Jungkook was hurt. Mind you not even a single scratch.” Yoongi spoke lowly. “I haven’t done enough to help our Jungkook before and I’m not going to do the same mistake twice.”

 

 

Jin nodded silently upon hearing Yoongi.

 

 

“I’m not going to lose another Jungkook again Taehyung.” Yoongi whispered. “Please call Bogum and tell him to return Jungkook to us.”

 

 

Taehyung could see the sincerity on the face of Yoongi. His heart clenched painfully knowing it was his entire fault as to why he’s seeing the older act this way. Against all his will he dialed Bogum’s number and waited for the guy to pick up his phone.

 

 

“Bogum,” Taehyung muttered lowly when the line connected.


End file.
